


I'll help you, Brother

by lilimonkey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilimonkey/pseuds/lilimonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel had always had deeper feelings for his twin brother, Harry. When Harry walks into Marcel jerking himself off, he offers to help the younger twin. The curly older boy only using Marcel for the sex privileges... at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll help you, Brother

Marcel laid on his bed, knees slightly raised and legs slightly open. His had was clasped around his length as he roughly jerked himself off. The thoughts of the boys somewhat older twin filled his head and his dick dribbled pre-cum from the sore head.

He inhaled a sharp breath before moaning out in a deep voice, “H-Harryy!”

His body shock violently, stomach twisting in knots as ribbons of his cum spurted over his own stomach and abs. It was one of the best hand jobs that he had ever given himself.

This continued for two weeks, Marcel jerking off harshly to thoughts of Harry, moaning his name as he came. He had to be extra careful not to be caught. Harry would go mental.  
Marcel's dick was mental for Harry however, the prospect of him naked and touching the younger twin drew him some amazing hugs as he came everywhere.

It had all started about a month ago when Harry and Marcel had their 16th birthday party. They had a few friends around and started taking shots. Of course these friends thought it would be funny to play spin the bottle. Harry had ended up on Marcel's lap as their lips moulded perfectly together.

Marcel moaned at the thought, a low husky moan of, “Harry.”  
“What do you want?” Harry spoke as he walked into the room that they shared.  
Marcel froze. He had forgotten to lock the door, to desperate to tend to his aching length. Harry had gone out with friends, and their parents were at work, so he didn't think he had to worry about the lock.

“Are you...” Marcel was caught off guard as a loud moan passed his lips. “Fuck...” Harry watched in awe. “Can I... never mind.”  
“Can you what?!” Marcel tried to fight back the urge to continue touching himself along to Harry's raspy and shocked voice.  
“H-Help,” Harry chocked out.

Harry nodded, going back to furiously jerking himself off. Harry sat in front of Marcel, removing his hand quickly and replacing it with his own, not nervous in the slightest. He tried to match the speed the younger twin was going earlier, his wrist aching under the sudden pressure. 

“Harry!” Marcel half screamed – half moaned as he came quickly. It was definitely the best he'd ever have and a lot better than doing it to himself. He was still classed as an innocent little virgin, which he was.  
“Shit...” Harry breathed out, his hot breath hitting Marcel's neck causing him to shiver and his breathing to hitch slightly.

The hand jobs continued for a week after, both twins helping each other and reaching new highs. Marcel didn't know this, but his twin brother was just as innocent as him. Never had he had sex, or even been sucked off. He wanted to be though.

A week passed after Harry first helping his brother. His parents had gone out to a friends house for the night and would not be back until the following morning. Both boys laid curled up to each other on the old sofa, watching comedy shows like Miranda. Marcel cuddled more into his brother, accidentally adding pressure to Harry's semi-hard on.

“Marcel...” He nodded in response, turning to face the curly haired twin. “Would you, suck me off?”

Marcel blushed a crimson red as he looked down at the small tent in Harry's pants that was very quickly growing. Both boys were only in boxers and Harry's hair had fallen down into his face. Marcel used his hand to sweep the boys hair out of his face, whispering softly, “Okay.”

He teased the top of Harry's boxers, brushing his hand over the erection that dared to spring out as he removed the thin material slowly. He looked Harry in the eyes, slowly licking over his lips to make sure that they were wet. Dropping to his knees quickly in front of his twin and dipping his head down he pulled off the thin boxers, to much surprise Harry did nothing to cover the hard on that sprung free. Marcel placed a soft kiss to his tip, pumping him slowly whilst using his other hand to keep the curly twins legs spread firmly apart. He took the tip into his mouth gently, holding Harry's hips down to stop him from thrusting more in like the desperate mess that he is right now. Sucking the tip as his hand slowly pumped the base. Harry wasn't the biggest, but he was definitely big for his age. Marcel noticed this as he took more into his mouth, trying his best not to gag.

He got to about 4 inches when he felt the tears spring to his eyes. But one look at the curly haired twin, his head tipped back, eyes closed in bliss, as loud moans - that Marcel could only compare to that of a porn star. It urged him to take more in his mouth, using his tongue to rub over the sensitive head as he tried his best to deep throat him like he had seen many porn stars do.

"Marcel," He let out a mix of a moan and a choke. "I'm so.." His voice trailed off as he let another loud moan escape. "I'm going to... fuck Marcel!"

He came thick, hard and fast down his twins throat. Quickly Marcel lapped him up, trying his best not to miss any and savour the sweet, but slightly salty, taste of his cum. 

"Oh Harry, you taste so good!" Marcel licked over his lips, humming in appreciation. "You looked so good, such a good boy Harry. Look what you made me do!"

Harry had been too caught up in his own pleasure to noticed Marcel had taken a hand off his thigh. Using it to pull his own dick out and start pumping. His boxers and bare chest was streaked in his own cum, along with a few drops off Harry's cum that had escaped his mouth. Harry fell effortlessly off the sofa, dropping his head down to lick the mixture of cum off the sodden boxers.

One glance and their lips were attached in a matter of seconds. Both boys fighting each other for dominance, Marcel let Harry take over for now. Let him have his fun now, he thought, he won't be in charge much longer. Whilst Harry was making out with his brother, he didn't notice the slightly younger twin slide his hand down to cup his length. He gasped as the boy rubbed his sensitive length, making him hard again. He noticed Marcel was already hard in his boxers, the material stretching noticeably.

"Get on the sofa now!" Marcel ordered, shocking shocking the curly haired boy who thought he was innocent. "Get on your knees and spread your legs, want to see your beautiful ass." His voiced was laced with so much lust and authority. Harry couldn't help but follow his instructions, pushing his ass far into the air. Marcel reached behind the sofa and pulled out a bottle of half used lube. Coating three fingers, using his other hand to spread apart his ass cheeks, gently slipping his index finger in.

"Ever done this to yourself before?" He grunted, adding a second finger and scissoring.  
"No," The curly haired boy whimpered. The pain was intense and stung his ass. Marcel noticed this and added another finger, changing his angle and pushing them gently against where he thought was his brothers spot. A loud moan confirmed he was right. "Need more, need you in me." Harry cried desperately.

"Begging for your brothers cock are you Haz? Such a dirty little boy. Just want to be filled? Beg for it!" Marcel smirked, coating his cock in a fair amount of lube.  
Harry couldn't deny his brothers dominant side was turning him on way more than it should. "Please Marcy, need your big fat long cock too fill me up. Need your cum inside me, filling me up and making me feel warm. Please!"

Marcel spread his brother legs out a bit further, sliding himself carefully in. Marcel fucked his brother long and hard, hitting his spot with each thrust. The beautiful moans of the curly haired boy only urging him on further.

For the second time that night both the twins came hard and quick, moaning each others name in complete and utter bliss.


End file.
